Perfect Love
by luluna99
Summary: [REPOST-Changed Summary] Sehun dan Luhan, cerdas, tampan, kaya dan saling mencintai. Sempurna. But Nothing's perfect. Ketika suatu saat Sehun meninggalkan Luhan, mampukah Luhan bertahan? Mampukah mereka bersatu lagi? Happy End? Sad End? RnR juseyo HunHan/Boys-Love/Yaoi/ Rate T-M
1. Teaser

_Luhannie hyung~ Wo Ai Ni itu artinya apa?_

_Heung? Saranghae_

_Nado, hyung. Mulai saat ini jadilah kekasihku_

_._

_._

_Hyung! Appa membelikanku Lamborghini Reventon untukku! Appa juga mengatur agar nomor serinya 20-12!_

_Waah, daebak! Lalu siapa yang akan menyetir hm?_

_Tentu saja kau, Hyung! _

_._

_._

_Nnhh~ Nnngh~ m-more Hunnie~_

_Ahh~ Lu, holemu menjepit adikku dengan kencang~_

_F-faster, nngh~_

_Aargh! Tubuh ini milikku Lu, sepenuhnya milikku, you belong to me.._

_._

_._

_Hei nek? Kau tidak apa-apa?_

_Benedictus es__  
__Nihil __tibi __poterit __separare__  
__Physical __frustra__  
__Et requiem tibi dabit __Huma_

_Sehunnie, apa yang ia katakan?_

_._

_._

_Baba pulang untuk pesta perjodohanmu_

_M-mwo? No, baba, I would rather die than being engaged!_

_._

_._

_Hun, aku menyukaimu_

_Aku juga, tapi hanya sebatas teman, maafkan aku_

_Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka Luhan juga tidak boleh memilikimu!_

_._

_._

_Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku SIALAN!_

_H-hunnie a-apa maksudmu?_

_You whore! Cockslut! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!_

_H-hunnie aku tidak mengerti, apa salahku?_

_Kau munafik Lu, kupikir kau setia_

_Demi Tuhan, Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku!_

_Tanya saja pada namja yang menciummu tadi siang, kita putus Lu._

_._

_._

_[BREAKING NEWS] Kecelakaan beruntun di Jembatan xxxx diketahui disebabkan oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, menabrak pembatas jembatan dan terjun bebas ke sungai. Pengangkatan telah dilakukan pada mobil dengan plat 20-12 tersebut. Namun sampai berita ini diturunkan,pengendara Lamborghini Reventon tersebut masih belum ditemukan jasadnya._

* * *

**TBC/Delete? '-'**

Author baru, mohon reviewnya '-'


	2. Chapter 1 - Reflection x First Meet

"Sehunnie.. Hiks"

Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari kamar gelap Luhan. Entah berapa lama ia meringkuk di sudut King-size bednya, terus membasahi bantalnya dengan lelehan air mata. Menghiraukan deringan handphone-nya, mengabaikan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Pabboya Oh Sehun, neomu neomu pabboya. Hiks"

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya helaan napas dan

BRUAGG

pintu kamar Luhan terbuka lebar, terlihat seorang namja mungil masuk dengan mata sembab.

"Lu, maaf aku dan Chanyeol mendobrak pintumu, ini sudah 2 hari Lu" ujar Baekhyun sambil mendekat memeluk Luhan. Luhan menjawab dengan isakan.

"Lu, Sehun akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu jika penampilanmu tidak terurus seperti ini. Haha" Tawa Chanyeol terdengar getir, ia berusaha mengembalikan keceriaan Luhan.

"Tapi dia memang sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku!"

"Luhannie dear, yakinlah pada Sehunnie. Dia namja yang kuat. Dia akan kembali padamu. Bangunlah, bagaimana tanggapan Sehun nanti jika melihatmu seperti ini?"

Luhan perlahan beranjak duduk, "Apa penampilanku sebegitu buruknya? Kalau begitu akan membersihkan diri dan bersiap menunggu Sehun pulang, kalian bisa pergi", Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan lagi, "Jika dalam waktu 30 menit kau tidak keluar dengan penampilan rapi, aku dan Chanyeol yang akan memandikanmu. Kami tunggu di luar" Baekhyun mengusak rambut honey-blonde Luhan dan menggandeng Chanyeol keluar.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Luhan masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia tahu dua sahabatnya hanya menghiburnya. Sehun tidak akan kembali. Pikirnya getir. Ia lalu berjalan dengan sedikit limbung menuju cermin, ingin melihat seberapa bengkak matanya, seberapa lusuh mukanya dan seberapa menyedihkan ia setelah ditinggal Sehun. Ia menatap refleksinya di cermin, tidak, ia tidak melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat Sehun yang berpenampilan acak-acakan dengan mata sembab, Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya, namun yang ada Sehun di dalam cermin membalas tersenyum sedih padanya. Ini gila, batin Luhan. Aku sudah gila. Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri. Kembali menatap bayangan di cermin, masih Sehun, menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh!"

Luhan melemparkan parfumnya ke cermin, memecahkan cermin tersebut dengan suara keras.

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, mengunci pintu. Mengabaikan ketukan dan suara panik ChanBaek. Ia mendinginkan kepalanya dengan kucuran air keran pada wastafel. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat bayangan di cermin, lagi-lagi ada Sehun disana, terbelalak, menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan terdiam, Sehun di cermin terlihat meneteskan air matanya. Di saat yang sama, lelehan bening tersebut menetes di pipinya. "DEMI TUHAN, JANGAN TATAP AKU SEPERTI ITU! KEMBALI PADAKU BRENGSEK! JANGAN SEMBUNYI DI BALIK CERMIN SEPERTI INI!"

Luhan berteriak histeris sambil melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali ke cermin.

PRANGG..

Cermin tak berdosa itu hancur berkeping-keping seiring dengan Luhan yang terduduk lemas. Ia ingin Sehunnya kembali dan memeluknya. Sambil memeluk lututnya, ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

_Kembalilah padaku Sehunnie…_

.

**Luluna99**

**Proudly and shamelessly present**

**Perfect Love**

**Main Cast : Lu Han as Kim Luhan**

**Oh Se Hun as Oh Sehun**

**Other cast will reveal later ^^**

**Rate : T/T+ for this chapt and maybe M for next chap X)**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**Length : 1/?**

**Warning : It's Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Slash, Fiksi Abal, DLDR, OOC, typo, Gaje '-' No Bash, No Plagiarism.  
**

**Disclaimer : HunHan and other cast belong to God. But Luhan is MINE *slapped. Ahem, this story is MINE, murni dari pemikiran saya.**

* * *

_**3 years ago**_

_ SM Senior High School_

Choi ssaem berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas menuju ke ruang guru. Namun ia berhenti ketika berada di depan kelas 1A, kelas favorit ini amat sangat bising. Cklek.. Pintu kelas itu terbuka. Suara bising makin menguar keluar kelas. Sesosok namja keluar dan melenggang santai. Choi ssaem menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Oh Sehun"

Namja bername tag Oh Sehun itu berbalik dengan muka datarnya.

"Ne ssaem?"

"Kenapa kau keluar kelas saat jam pelajaran? Kenapa kelasmu ribut sekali?"

"Jung ssaem ada urusan, jadi dia memberi tugas dan langsung meninggalkan kelas"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Emm, itu, saya mau ke perpustakaan, di kelas rasanya bosan sekali. Hehe" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke perpustakaan lain kali, kau ketua kelas kan? Tenangkan kelasmu dan susul aku ke ruang guru. Ada tugas untukmu. Oh ya, Peringatkan Kim Jongin untuk mengganti warna rambutnya. Abu-abu terlalu mencolok, dia terlihat seperti orang tua" Choi ssaem memasang wajah datar dan berlalu menuju ruang guru.

_Sehun PoV_

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Aku memasuki kelas, mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depan kelas meminta perhatian.

"Attention please, aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian. Choi ssaem akan memberikan kita tugas tambahan jika suara kalian terdengar sampai ke luar kelas lagi. Jadi pelankan suara kalian Okay?"

Suara gerutuan mendengung di kelas.

"Hei Sehun, mana makanannya?"

Sial. Kim Jongin kembali mengingatkanku pada rasa lapar yang ku tahan dari tadi.

"Dan Jongin, Choi ssaem ingin kau mengganti warna rambutmu. Katanya warna abu-abu membuatmu terlihat seperti ayahnya". Aku segera meluncur keluar. Tak ingin Jongin melemparkan sepatunya padaku.

Hhhh, harusnya sekarang aku di cafetaria menikmati Ramyun. Memanjakan perutku yang terus berkicau ini. Salahkan ahjumma yang tadi pagi tidak bisa membangunkanku untuk sarapan, padahal tadi malam aku juga tidak makan malam. Eommaa~ cepat pulang. Hanya eomma yang bisa membangunkanku T^T.

Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang guru sebelum masuk. Terlihat Choi ssaem sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja dengan rambut cokelat gelap, oh- rambut pendek itu terlihat lembut sekali. Rasanya aku ingin membelainya untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan mataku.

"Oh, Sehun. Kau sudah datang?"

Yeoja itu menoleh kepadaku, dan oh- jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Mata rusanya seperti memancarkan cahaya bintang, hidung bangirnya seperti meminta digigit, bibirnya, bibirnya tertutup masker hitam pink -_- apa dia sedang sakit? Ah, masker hitamnya kontras sekali dengan kulit putihnya. Dia memakai hoodie merah, kenapa dia memakai celana? Ah, mungkin seragamnya belum jadi, lagi pula warnanya sama dengan seragam kami, navy blue, celananya justru malah membuat kakinya terlihat menggoda. Lalu-

"SEHUN!"

"A-ah, ne ssaem" Choi ssaem menyuruhku duduk di sebelah yeoja tadi. A-ah, semoga dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku.

"Tugasmu mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya, dia murid baru pindahan dari Cina"

Cina? Ah- harusnya aku mengambil kelas Bahasa Mandarin. Bahasa Mandarinku agak err—

"Luhan bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan"

Choi ssaem memang seonsaengnim yang pengertian.

"Ne, ssaem. Kaja!" Dengan semangat aku berdiri.

"Sebentar Sehun, kau sudah tau dimana kelas Luhan?" Aku duduk lagi

"Di kelas 1 A, kan? Kalau tidak mana mungkin ssaem menyuruhku mengantarnya" aku menatap ssaem dengan heran

"Haha. Aku menyuruhmu karena kau tidak ada kerjaan Sehun. Tadi aku sedang mencari siswa kelas 2A untuk mengantarnya, tapi karena aku bertemu dengannya jadi kau saja yang kusuruh"

2A? Apa? Dia lebih tua dariku? Ah tidak apalah, aku juga suka pada noona noona. Hehe *nyengir

"O-oh, ne ssaem. Kaja!" Untuk kedua kalinya aku berdiri dengan semangat.

"Satu lagi Sehun, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" Aku duduk lagi. Kulihat –siapa namanya tadi?- ah nanti kutanya lagi, kulihat ia seperti menahan tawa. Matanya seperti tersenyum. Indah sekali.

"Kelas 2A sedang ada jam Pengembangan Karakter, kau tahu kemana harus mengantarnya kan?"

"Ne, saem. Sudah? Ada tambahan lagi?"

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi"

..

Dia lebih pendek dariku, Oh- lihatlah, aku melihat bayangan terpantul di jendela ketika kami berjalan berdampingan, kami terlihat cocok. Kkk~

"Nng, Sunbaenim, kenapa memakai masker?" ucapku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ahem, aku sedang terkena flu. Sehun-ssi. Suaraku jadi seperti ini".

Ahem, serak begini saja suaranya sudah terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Dia tertawa kecil, apa yang aneh?

"Bukankah tadi ssaem sudah saling memperkenalkan kita? Kau tidak mendengarkan rupanya. Dari tadi kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, benar, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan wajah cantiknya.

"Jeoneun Kim Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida Sehun-ssi" Ia membungkuk, rambutnya lembut melambai. Ah sial, kelas Pengembangan Karakter untuk yeoja sudah di depan mata. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu Tuhan? Aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya. Ah, haruskah aku menunjukkannya kelas Pengembangan Karakter untuk namja? Kkk~

"Nado Sunbaenim. Tidak perlu seformal itu"

"Ah baiklah, Sehun-ah. Kau juga cukup panggil hyung atau gege"

"H-hyung?" Apakah Luhan sudah benar-benar lancar bahasa Korea? "Tapi hyung kan untuk namja, noona" Dia membulatkan matanya. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas.

"Aku kan namja, Sehun"

"Jangan bercanda. NOONA"

"Aku namja Sehun, NAMJA" Ia membuka maskernya seraya menekankan pada kata NAMJA. Oh lihat bibir plumpnya, mana ada namja seperti itu?

"Noona, cukup bercandanya. Kita sudah sampai di depan kelas Pengembangan Karakter untuk YEOJA" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lihatlah. Mana ada namja semenggemaskan ini? Dia menatapku tajam. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Dia meraih kedua tanganku, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia mengarahkan tanganku ke depan dadanya. A-apa? Dia menempelkan tanganku di dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, sebut saja aku delusional atau apa. Tapi ritme detak jantungnya sama seperti milikku, sama-sama berdebar cepat. Untuk apa ia membuatku mengetahui detak jantungnya? Aku menatapnya bingung.

"I'm a guy, Sehunnie. I don't have any boobs here" Ia masih menggenggam tanganku. Tuhan, bahkan dia memanggil namaku Sehunnie. Sebentar, apa? Aku membuat gerakan meremas dengan tanganku. Rata. Tanpa kami sadari, pintu kelas terbuka. Seonsaengnim dan murid-murid yeoja berteriak melihatku. Aku dan Luhan saling pandang. Terpaku melihat para yeoja berteriak sambil memaki.

Song ssaem mendekatiku. Ia menjitakku dengan kuat dan pasti. Aku refleks mengelus kepalaku.

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau tidak mendapat pelajaran dari Kelas Pengembangan Karakter? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan pelecehan seksual pada temanmu?" Aku dan Luhan saling menatap. Wajah Luhan terlihat memerah.

"Dan kau nona, kau baru disini? Seharusnya kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Jangan hanya memegang tangannya dengan lemah seperti tadi" Song ssaem dengan berapi-api menceramahi Luhan. Luhan cengo, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "No-nona?" Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Aku masih menatapnya, terlalu terpesona melihat yeo-eh-namja berwajah manis yang sekarang terlihat seperti rusa kebingungan ini. Aku tertawa kecil. Sepertinya semester terakhir di kelas 1 ini akan menyenangkan.

_Sehun PoV END_

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kau telat masuk tadi?" Tao bertanya pada Sehun

"Ada masalah sedikit"

"Masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku" Tao memang sangat perhatian pada Sehun, mereka telah berteman sejak di Junior High School, bersama Jongin juga tentunya.

"Hanya masalah kecil, jangan khawatir" Sehun menepuk kepala Tao "Jongin! Ayo, aku sudah lapar sekali"

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju cafetaria. Sesekali membahas sapaan teman-teman mereka. Choi ssaem berpapasan dengan mereka, menepuk kepala Tao.

"Selamat atas medali emas yang kau dapat Huang Zi Tao. Dan Kim Jongin, segera ganti warna rambutmu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira club dance menyewa seorang lansia untuk menari"

Beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapan Choi ssaem langsung cekikikan menahan tawa. Jongin merengut, Sehun dan Tao membungkuk ketika Choi ssaem melewati mereka. Sampai di cafetaria, Tao memesan makanan, Jongin dan Sehun bertugas mencari tempat kosong, sambil sesekali mengangguk ketika disapa. Mereka memang cukup "famous". SM SHS bukan sekolah sembarangan, para pejabat penting dan pengusaha besar hampir semua menyekolahkan anak mereka disana. Keamanan disana sangat ketat tanpa mengurangi kenyamanan tentunya. Bahkan anak presiden, si cantik Goo Hara juga bersekolah disana. Kingka, Queenka, penguasa sekolah, pembullyan, dan sejenisnya tidak ada disini. SM SHS memiliki mata peajaran khusus untuk bocah-bocah kaya ini, Pengembangan Karakter. Membantu siswa mengembangkan karakter mereka dan menekan perilaku buruk. Kelas untuk yeoja dan namja terpisah khusus untuk mata pelajaran ini.

Kembali ke tiga bocah tadi. Yang pertama ada Huang Zi Tao. Chinese? Ya, tapi ia telah di Korea sejak umur 9 tahun. Ayahnya adalah seorang Dokter bedah otak dan syaraf yang hebat, ibunya mantan atlet renang andalan Korea Selatan, yang sekarang mengelola perusahaan fashion. Tak heran namja bermata panda ini sangat fashionable. Tao berbakat di bidang Martial Arts, Ia berkali-kali diutus sekolah untuk mengikuti ajang perlombaan dan membawa pulang hasil yang.. Wow. Yang kedua adalah Kim Jongin, namja berkulit gelap ini merupakan Ace dari club dance, terkenal dengan sexy smirknya, penakluk hati yeoja dan uke, hobinya? Flirting. Ia merupakan anak kedua pemilik Kim Corporation.

Dan yang terakhir, Oh Sehun. Namja berwajah datar dengan kulit pucat ini merupakan anak dari Oh Kyuhyun, pemilik Oh Industries, yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Ferrucio Lamborghini dan sekutu Kim Corp. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang menteri kesehatan. Jika Jongin adalah penakluk hati yeoja dan uke, maka Sehun adalah penghancur hati. Dengan wajah datar ia menolak pernyataan cinta untuknya, "jangan salahkan wajah datarnya. Ia memang sejak lahir sudah begitu", itulah yang Jongin selalu katakan kepada yeoja dan uke yang ditolak Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun memang sangat akrab. Mereka bahkan telah berteman sejak dalam kandungan. Ahem, lebih tepatnya ibu mereka yang berteman. '-'a

Mereka memakan makanan dengan tenang, sesekali di selingi dengan ocehan Jongin dan Tao. Tiba-tiba ruangan cafetaria mendadak ramai. Jika pada saat KaiHunTao melintas tadi namja uke dan yeoja yang berteriak, maka sekarang namja seme yang bersiul, menyapa dan menggoda tiga namja yang membawa makanan dengan wajah bingung. Kai yang melihatnya langsung bangkit.

"Aha, ada princess yang membutuhkan bantuanku"

Tao memutar bola matanya. Tak lama Kai kembali membawa tiga namja bersamanya. Sehun tersedak ketika melihat salah satunya adalah Luhan, ia menyemburkan minumannya ke muka Tao.

"Eww, apa-apaan kau Sehun" Dengan tampang jijik Tao segera mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kami bergabung?" namja ber-eyeliner itu bertanya pada Sehun dan Tao

"Tidak apa, hyung. Jangan sungkan-sungkan" Baekhyun dan Tao memang saling kenal di Sport Club.

"Terimakasih, tapi Jongin. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Luhan? Aku dan Baekhyun saja baru mengenalnya hari ini" namja bermata bulat itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang sedang meminum milkshakenya dan Jongin. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, bagaimana bisa si hitam itu mengenal Luhan? Batinnya sambil menyeruput cola-nya.

"Luhan itu teman masa kecil dan tunanganku" Kai memamerkan smirk andalannya.

Byurrr..

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menyemburkan cola-nya pada Tao.

"Eww, eyelinerku!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Wait, kenapa Baekhyun yang mengomel? Oh ternyata Luhan juga menyemburkan milkshakenya.

"Jangan bercanda Kai" Luhan menatap tajam dan memberikan tissue pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri? Namaku Luhan, aku dari Cina dan BUKAN tunangan Kim Jongin. Dia temanku saat di Jepang dulu"

_Sehun PoV_

Sialan si Kkamjong, dia berbohong seperti itu. Sekali lagi aku menyodorkan tissue kepada Tao, meminta maaf untuk semburan keduaku.

"Haha. Lulu~ aku kan hanya bercanda. Akan kukenalkan kedua temanku padamu. Yang disana itu, panda impor asli dari Cina"

"Yak, Jongin!" Tao melempar tissue bekasnya ke Jongin. "Huang Zi Tao imnida, ge. Tapi jangan berbicara bahasa mandarin denganku ge. Aku tidak mau ditertawakan"

"Haha. Ne, Tao"

"Lalu, di depan Tao ada si albino cadel" Apa-apan dia? Aku menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Ahem, Luhan HYUNG sudah mengenalku. Kurasa kalian juga sudah mengenalku kan?" Kulihat Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengerling ke arahku. Pipiku terasa panas. Tiba-tiba Kai mendaratkan tangannya di jidatku.

"Kau demam cadel? Wajahmu memerah" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya sambil menggeleng.

Hening

"Kudengar tadi kau dibawa ke bimbingan konseling oleh Song ssaem, ada apa? Aku tidak percaya kau membuat masalah di hari pertamamu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa kecil, suaranya begitu renyah terdengar di telingaku.

"Tanyakan saja pada Sehun" Ia mengedipkan mata padaku. Selamatkan jantungku Tuhan. Rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada Lamborghini Veneno yang aku impikan. Mata hyung-hyungku tertuju padaku, meminta penjelasan. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"A-ehm, jadi tadi Song ssaem melihat aku sedang memegang dada Luhan hyung, dan-"

"Kau melakukan foreplay di sekolah?" Jongin memotongku. Aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Dengarkan sampai selesai ppabo" Aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Mengingat betapa shocknya wajah Song ssaem.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Song ssaem terus menggiring aku dan Luhan ke ruang konseling tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk kami menjelaskan. Di ruang konseling lagi-lagi kami berhadapan dengan Choi ssaem. Ia mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Kim Luhan, kau tidak membuat masalah dalam 2 jam pertamamu disini kan?"_

"_Sebenarnya iya, Choi ssaem. Tapi dia korban. Kurasa murid kesayanganmu inilah yang membuat masalah" Song ssaem menunjuk ke arahku sambil menceritakan 'HunHan moment' yang ia lihat. _

_Luhan yang lepas dari cengkraman Song ssaem membuka hoodienya, menampilkan kemeja dan blazer yang membungkus badannya dengan pas. Mataku tak luput memperhatikan ketika bagian bawah pakaiannya sedikit terangkat ketika ia melepaskan hoodienya. Demi Kkamjong yang mesum, perut rata putih susu itu seakan meminta dijamah. Namun ia segera memperbaiki seragamnya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kubuat sepolos mungkin. _

"_Ssaem" Ia memotong orasi Song ssaem tentang pelecehan pada perempuan. "Aku namja, jadi Sehun tidak melakukan pelecehan seperti yang anda katakan"_

_Song ssaem menganga."Kau namja? Lalu kenapa kau ada di depan kelas yeoja?"_

_Luhan menjelaskan semuanya, dari awal sampai bagaimana ia meletakkan tanganku didadanya. Song ssaem terlihat shock. _

"_Nah, masalahnya selesai kan Song ssaem?" Choi ssaem tersenyum._

"_N-ne. Ah Luhan, Sehun. Maafkan aku, kupikir Sehun melakukan-yahh- sudahlah lupakan. Aku ada permintaan Luhan"_

"_Ne ssaem?"_

"_Elus perutku, anakku yeoja. Tapi aku ingin ia cantik sepertimu" Luhan jawdropped, tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum. Mengelus pelan perut Song ssaem. "Adik kecil, jangan repotkan eomma ya, kuharap setelah lahir kita bisa bertemu dan bercermin bersama" Suara lembut Luhan begitu menenangkan._

"_Baiklah, Luhan, Sehun kembali ke kelas kalian. Sehun, kali ini antarkan Luhan ke kelas yang benar"_

"_Tidak perlu ssaem, jam selanjutnya adalah jamku di kelas Luhan. Biarkan aku yang mengantarnya. Lagipula jika Sehun yang mengantarkannya aku takut Luhan malah berakhir di toilet" Song ssaem mengedipkan matanya padaku. _

_Apakah aku terlihat begitu ingin menyentuh Luhan?_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Semua terbahak ketika aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Emm, tentu saja aku hanya menceritakan kejadiannya secara garis besar. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan –ahem- jantung abnormalku saat melihat Luhan.

_Sehun PoV END_

* * *

_Someone Pov_

Aku terpana, selama aku melihat Oh Sehun aku tak pernah melihat ekspresi sebahagia ini, lihatlah dalam 15 menit ia terlihat excited, malu dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Ekspresi umum Sehun adalah datar dan dingin. Pada Kim Jongin ia lebih ekspresif, dan pada Huang ZiTao ia akan lebih lembut. Tapi sekarang? Oh tidak, SehunKU sedang jatuh cinta dengan anak baru sialan itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Oh Sehun selain AKU. Senyuman Oh Sehun hanya untukKU. Tidak seorangpun boleh mengambil Sehun dariku!

_Someone Pov END_

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N : /.\ Jadi ini ceritanya alurnya maju mundur, jadi tolong dibaca dengan teliti. Terus disini Luhan sama Sehun beda 1 tahun. Jadi KaiHunTao kelas 1 (16 tahun), HanBaekSoo kelas 2 (17 tahun). Chanyeol rencananya jadi kelas 3 ntar -a. Nah, ada yang bingung? Alurnya kecepetan? Atau kelambatan? Ngebosenin? Gimana? Feel free to write it in comment box. Menerima Kritikan tapi jangan pedes pedes u.u  
**

_**Keep you expectation low...**_

* * *

**Ini repost, ff saya dihapus ffn, chap 2 nya masih digodok, sabar ya~**

**Last word, Review peulis?**


End file.
